Contigo en la cuerda floja
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Algunos hombres nacieron para brillar en la pista de baile, pero otros necesitan a la compañera adecuada para conseguir moverse sobre ella... 'One-shot' de mi OTP Suprema, escrito en teoría para conmemorar el día de San Valentín del año 2020. [Genzo x Lily]


**Contigo en la cuerda floja.**

La música sonaba fluida y ligera, en un notorio contraste con la escena que se presentaba en la estancia acondicionada para fungir como improvisado salón de baile. Erika Shanks se esforzaba por mantener la paciencia pero su acompañante no hacía más que tropezar e intentar pisarle los pies cada dos por tres.

– Lo siento –exclamó Genzo Wakabayashi, cuando por quinta ocasión golpeó la zapatilla de Erika, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

– No te preocupes –comentó ella, tras lo cual suspiró para armarse de paciencia–. Quizás sería conveniente hacer una pausa.

– No, estoy bien –negó Genzo, de inmediato–. Sólo necesito tomármelo con calma, continuemos.

– Como quieras –aceptó Erika, aunque ya se sentía cansada de estar batallando con el joven.

La chica pensó que ese hombre era sin lugar a dudas el mejor portero japonés y que _quizá_ podría rivalizar con su novio, Gino Hernández, con respecto a ser el mejor portero de Europa pero tenía un nulo sentido de la coordinación y del equilibrio. Cuando Wakabayashi manifestó que deseaba aprender a bailar para no hacer el ridículo en su boda, Erika no dudó en ayudar a quien consideraba como a un hermano para que él no se sintiera cohibido por practicar con alguien desconocido pero, tras tantas sesiones fallidas, ella no sólo había comprendido que Genzo Wakabayashi no era bueno en todo lo que hacía sino también que se necesitaba más que buena voluntad para enseñar a bailar a alguien que tenía dos pies izquierdos y el compás de un pato.

La joven se dirigió a la grabadora portátil, que llevó consigo para ambientar esas sesiones, para reiniciar la canción que habían estado bailando, mientras Genzo mantenía una expresión casi imperturbable. Cualquiera que no lo conociera podría asegurar que nada lo afectaba en ese momento, pero Erika que era su amiga desde que ambos eran un par de niños, notó que en las mejillas del portero japonés había un ligero rubor que delataba su vergüenza.

– Comencemos entonces otra vez – dijo Erika, regresando al lado de Genzo y haciendo que la tomara por la cintura con la mano derecha–. Y uno, dos, tres…

Al menos en esa ocasión Wakabayashi fue capaz de no equivocarse en más de dos compases seguidos, pero al tercero por fin ocurrió lo que Erika más temía: él le dio un pisotón que la hizo soltar un grito involuntario de dolor.

– ¡Lo siento! –exclamó Genzo, y esta vez sí lucía claramente avergonzado–. ¡No era mi intención!

– Yo sé que no pero de todos modos lo hiciste –gruñó Erika, tomándose el pie adolorido al tiempo en que hacía equilibrio con el otro–. De verdad, Genzo, tal vez tú no necesites un descanso pero yo sí.

– De acuerdo –cedió el portero, quien tuvo el gesto de llevarle una silla a la chica para que se sentara–. Creo que lo que me desconcentra es tu altura, eres más alta que mi novia y eso me hace perder balance.

– Ésas son puras idioteces y lo sabes –replicó Erika, quitándose la zapatilla para sobarse el pie–. Soy sólo cinco centímetros más alta que Lily, no es para tanto. Te lo creería si me compararas con Elieth, mi hermana es una cruza de _hobbit_ con pitufo y se entendería que alguien acostumbrado a bailar con ella sintiera un cambio notorio conmigo pero en todo caso eso sería un problema de Schneider, no tuyo, así que tienes que aceptar la realidad, Genzo Wakabayashi: naciste con dos pies izquierdos.

– Sólo para bailar –aceptó Genzo, tras reír por la burla que hizo Erika de su hermana–. De verdad que no creí que sería tan difícil.

– Tener gracia y coordinación es algo con lo que se nace, no se aprende –sentenció Erika–, pero te prometí que te enseñaría a bailar y vaya que lo cumpliré. Sólo dame unos cinco minutos, necesito recuperarme del pisotón de oso que acabas de darme.

Mientras descansaba, Erika vio a Genzo pasear de un lado para otro del salón, inquieto, y ella pudo darse cuenta de que su intranquilidad nacía de su duda de poder aprender a moverse adecuadamente por la pista de baile para llevar a su novia sin tropezar durante su primer baile como marido y mujer. Ella nunca creyó que algún día vería al gran Genzo Wakabayashi tan nervioso por un detalle así pero Erika suponía que todos los hombres tienen una faceta que resulta desconocida para todos, hasta para ellos mismos, que aparece cuando se enamoran _de verdad._

_*Algunas personas anhelan una vida simple y planificada…_

– Bien, intentémoslo de nuevo –ordenó Erika, colocándose de nuevo la zapatilla para después ponerse en pie–. ¿Estás listo?

– Cuando quieras –aceptó Genzo, decidido, tras haber reiniciado la canción.

Los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar; tantas veces se había repetido la balada que Genzo ya se la había aprendido de memoria y la parte musical de su atribulado cerebro comenzó a repetirla en su mente.

_*Algunas personas no navegan en el mar, porque están más seguras en tierra…_

Wakabayashi tomó a Erika por la cintura y trató de guiarla, siguiendo los consejos que ella le había dado pero, una vez más, volvió a fracasar. Eso de no conseguir ser bueno en algo era nuevo para él y, en honor a la verdad, lo estaba frustrando. Era cierto que Genzo estaba esforzándose al máximo y que ponía todo su empeño en obtener un resultado favorable, pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía lo que deseaba.

_*Yo te seguiría a lo desconocido, a un mundo que llamamos nuestro…_

– No estoy hecho para esto –negó Wakabayashi, tras volver a golpear el zapato de Erika–. Creo que nunca conseguiré bailar adecuadamente esta pieza.

– Tal vez lo único que necesitas es tener a la compañera adecuada –interrumpió una voz femenina, desde el fondo del salón.

Erika y Genzo se detuvieron y se giraron para ver a la persona que había hablado. Desde el otro extremo de la estancia, una chica de larga cabellera castaña y ojos color chocolate los miraba con una expresión risueña. Sin esperar a que alguno de los dos respondiera, la joven se acercó a la grabadora, reinició una vez más la canción y después caminó hacia ellos con paso resuelto.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, doctora? –preguntó Genzo, con una sonrisa apenada–. Se suponía que esto era uno de mis secretos mejor guardados.

– Nada es un secreto por mucho tiempo cuando tienes tantos amigos que te pueden pasar información –contestó ella, tras lo cual se dirigió a Erika–. ¿Me permites, Eri? Quizás él lo haga mejor si baila conmigo.

– No deberías de estar aquí, Lily –protestó Erika, aunque sonreía–. No tengo problema en que me sustituyas; si quieres quedarte sin pies, por mí está bien.

Ambas soltaron una risita antes de que Erika le cediera la mano de Genzo a la recién llegada, que no era otra que la prometida del portero. Lily Del Valle le lanzó a su novio una sonrisa para inspirarle confianza, tras lo cual lo obligó a seguir su compás.

_*Pon tu mano en mi mano y prometamos no soltarnos nunca…_

– No te pongas nervioso y sígueme –ordenó Lily, mirándolo a los ojos–. No te pongas a pensar en si me vas a pisar o no, sólo déjate guiar por la música.

– Lo haces parecer fácil, al igual que Erika, pero créeme: no lo es –replicó Genzo, aunque la obedeció–. Casi le fracturo el pie hace unos minutos.

– Lo sé, los estaba observando –se rió Lily, sin dejarse amedrentar por esta sutil "amenaza".

– ¿Nos estabas espiando, doctora? –cuestionó Wakabayashi, con una sonrisa maliciosa–. Eso está muy mal y lo sabes.

– No lo espié durante mucho rato –se justificó Lily, ruborizándose levemente–. Sólo quería comprobar que realmente lo estabas haciendo tan mal como Elieth aseguró que lo hacías.

– Sabía yo que la Peque había tenido algo que ver en esto –señaló él, mordaz.

Como había sucedido en las veces anteriores, Genzo superó el primer par de compases sin mucha dificultad pero temía el tercero, el cual siempre fallaba. Sin embargo, bailar con Lily era muy diferente que hacerlo con Erika, no porque ésta no fuese buena maestra (que sí lo era), sino porque la sensación de tener a cada chica entre sus brazos era diferente. Aunque el portero tomó la discrepancia de estatura de ambas jóvenes como excusa, lo cierto era que el cuerpo de Lily ya estaba bien amoldado a sus brazos y sabía exactamente en dónde poner las manos. Antes de que él se diera cuenta, ya habían superado el cuarto, el quinto y el sexto compás y los demás no parecían ser tan difíciles ya.

_*Estamos caminando en la cuerda floja, desde lo alto podemos ver el mundo debajo de nosotros…_

– Oye, que no estoy haciéndolo tan mal –señaló Wakabayashi, con sorpresa teñida de orgullo.

– Algunos hombres nacieron para brillar en la pista de baile, pero otros necesitan a la compañera adecuada para conseguir moverse sobre ella –señaló Lily–. Y tú eres de ésos.

– Si yo soy de ese tipo de hombres, tú eres la compañera adecuada que yo necesito entonces –afirmó Genzo, en voz baja.

_*Nunca estaremos seguros, ¿me atraparás si me caigo?_

La pareja se deslizó por la improvisada pista, ella con gracia y agilidad, él con torpeza y decisión, conformando una pareja extraña que a pesar de todo se complementaba bien al danzar. Ambos se miraban a los ojos como si llevaran toda una vida buscándose y encontrándose en sueños, como si supieran que tenían un largo camino por delante para recorrerlo juntos.

_*Arriesgo todo para estar contigo. Y lo arriesgo por la vida que elegimos…_

Erika los observaba con una sonrisa en los labios, sin poderse creer del todo que Genzo no hubiese pisado a Lily ni una sola vez, mientras que con su teléfono grababa el baile de la pareja para enseñárselo después a Elieth y, ¿por qué no?, a todos sus conocidos también. Después de tantos anunciados fracasos, parecía ser que Wakabayashi al fin lo estaba logrando.

– Quería aprender a bailar sin que te dieras cuenta, deseaba darte una sorpresa el día de nuestra boda –confesó Genzo, sin dejar de guiar a su compañera–, pero, aunque Erika lo intentó hasta más allá de los límites de la paciencia, no conseguí moverme como debería de haberlo hecho.

– Lo intentaste al menos –aseguró Lily, sonriéndole con ternura–. Y para mí es lo que importa. Además, te aseguro que no me interesa si ese día te tropiezas, me pisas o te caes conmigo, lo que cuenta es que estemos juntos.

Genzo sonrió al escucharla, con ese gesto tan especial que sólo aparecía cuando le sonreía a ella, pues confirmaba una vez más que Lily era la compañera perfecta que él necesitaba en su vida. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón: bailar no era una proeza imposible si lo hacía con la pareja adecuada.

_*Esto es una aventura con una vista impresionante, caminando por la cuerda floja contigo…_

Y así, Genzo y Lily continuaron dando vueltas por la pista, agarrándose fuertemente de las manos como si se movieran por la cuerda floja y cada paso fuese una oportunidad para caer al infinito maravilloso que se extendía bajo sus pies.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:**

– Genzo Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi ©.

– Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

– Erika Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider.

– La canción que bailan Genzo y Lily es _"Tightrope", _en la versión de Michelle Williams.

– Escribí esto simplemente porque me dio la gana hacerlo. La canción lleva meses rondando en mi cabeza junto con la idea de usarla en un fanfic y por fin conseguí hacerla aterrizar.


End file.
